


Heat on a Spring Night

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Gang Rape, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Catboy Azuma never wants to spend a heat with a tomcat ever again. The best way to make sure his body remains his own is by hiding away in the forest and staying alone.If only the human bandits hadn't found him. If only they weren't led by a large tomcat.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Heat on a Spring Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).



By the time Azuma finished setting up camp, he was exhausted and overheated. It was good that they were still in the early stages of spring, where evenings cooled down considerably, or he wouldn’t have been able to stand sleeping inside the tent.

The tent was made of a special fabric that absorbed scents. That meant it trapped heat, too, and with how warm Azuma already was, he couldn’t imagine enclosing himself in there in the hot and humid summer months.

He crawled into the tent, closed the flap, and stripped of all his clothes, careful not to trip over his own tail. He’d covered his sleeping mat with a blanket, and from his pack he pulled out a long, thick phallus.

The best way to spend his heats was like this: alone.

* * *

Azuma hated his heats. Hated them with a passion, because everybody else in the village loved them. They sniffed it out, and the larger tomcats started making comments about how they couldn’t wait to see Azuma spread out over the bench in the central square, ass up and legs spread for everybody to have a turn at him.

They said it was for his own good, so that the heat would pass faster. And that might be true—Azuma definitely noticed that the heats he spent alone lasted a few days longer—but it didn’t change the fact that Azuma was tired of all of them touching him, sniffing him, licking him, calling him nicknames, stroking his ears and tail and making him feel good when he didn’t want any of it.

So Azuma started keeping track a lot better, and he made sure to disappear into the woods alone whenever his heat was imminent. He’d gone into the human towns to buy himself toys similar to a tomcat’s cock, and he contented himself with stroking himself to completion over and over again, licking the fluids from his own fingers, starting the process all over again.

In a few months, he would have saved up enough money that he could leave his village for good.

The nest he’d built inside his tent was warm, and after two orgasms he felt pretty languid. He could take a nap here, out in a secluded part of the forest.

He’d almost fallen asleep when he heard a twig snap. His ears twitched, and he quietly sat up to assess the situation. The fabric of the tent, which prevented tomcats from finding him, also kept him from sniffing out who was approaching. He’d have to rely on his ears.

Another crack, this one quieter, and then, “Sssh. You don’t want to wake them.”

“You scared? You think there’s some wandering swordsman in there?”

Azuma brought his claws out. If these humans—and they sounded human, both of them—thought they could catch him off guard, they’d be in for a huge surprise. Never mind that Azuma was exhausted, that his skin still burned, that he wanted desperately to fill his hole again.

He waited quietly. He knew that humans couldn’t see as well as cats in the dark, they had poor ears, and they had little in way of natural defenses or weapons. Azuma was confident he could take them.

When the tent flap opened, he lunged, claws out, and caught the first human directly in the face. The man screamed and fell backwards, while his companion dodged to the side. Azuma didn’t wait for the two to recover. He pounced on the second man and slashed furiously, hoping to catch him in the eyes, but the man was fast enough to raise his arm. His long sleeves protected him, and he pushed Azuma away from him.

Azuma jumped out of sword range and hunched defensively, claws still out.

“Fuck. It’s a cat,” the guy said.

The guy bleeding from his face yelled back, “I fucking figured that!” He was still hunched over, his hand over his face, and he whimpered quietly enough that the other human probably couldn’t hear him, but Azuma definitely could.

This wasn’t ideal. He was naked, his body was still overheated even in the cool night air, and his cock was starting to swell again thanks to the adrenaline and his heat. He didn’t want to leave all his stuff behind though; the tent especially would be necessary if he ever wanted to leave his village, and he couldn’t afford another one.

If he could get up to a tree, he might be able to take them out by surprise. They wouldn’t be able to spot him, blind as they were with their human eyes. He had all the advantage here. There was no reason to panic.

Azuma lunged again, going for the wounded man, and hissed triumphantly when he managed to cut the man’s ankle. The resulting shout reverberated through the forest. The smell of blood filled the air.

“Kotaro!” The second man rushed over to his friend.

The victory was short-lived, though; Azuma soon realized his mistake. The two men hadn’t come alone. He lifted his head and pricked his ears, hearing more humans. He dashed back into his tent and lunged for his clothes. Forget the tent. He had to just get out of here. He stuffed himself into his hakama pants—almost trapping his tail with one of his legs in the process—and grimaced when fluids slid down his thighs, soaking the insides of the loose garment. He tied it tightly and then threw on his jacket in a rush.

He couldn’t be caught here by a band of humans. He couldn’t.

The air inside the tent was so much warmer than outside, though. And the large phallus was still lying on the sleeping mat. It had cost him a full month’s worth of work to afford it. Azuma bent down to grab it, and—

No, no. This was why he needed to spend his heats alone. He rushed out of the tent, his breath coming in far too fast. He just needed to get away. He could handle his heat on his own, even without tools. If he found a cave to shelter in, and bathed regularly, he wouldn’t attract any tomcats or beasts. That was the plan. That was the plan.

That was the plan.

On his next breath, all the hair on his back rose and his tail puffed up.

In front of him, carrying a small lantern, was a tomcat.

The tom wasn’t anybody from the village; he was far handsomer than the people Azuma had grown up with, that was for sure. His long hair was a deep gray with even darker stripes, and his eyes glowed green. The fur on the ends of his ears was tufted up, while his tail was very fluffy and luxurious looking.

And he smelled divine.

Azuma whimpered and turned to dash in the other direction, but the tomcat whistled sharply and suddenly another five humans had surrounded him. With the addition of the lantern, Azuma had lost half of his advantage.

“This is quite the prize,” the tomcat said with a sharp smile, exposing his fangs. “What a pretty little kitty. What are you doing out of your home? Shouldn’t you have a lot of people taking care of you right now?”

“I don’t have a home,” Azuma answered, backing away from the tomcat. That brought him closer to one of the new humans, who carried a large knife in his hand. Azuma’s claws were sharp, but they couldn’t compete with steel.

“No home? How lucky for us. We’ll give you a home.”

No, no, no. Azuma took a chance and jumped between two of the humans, barreling past them and sprinting further into the forest. His legs didn’t want to cooperate though; any other time, he would have been twice as fast.

He might still have been able to outrun a human, but—

But not a tomcat in his prime. The tom caught up to him fast and tackled him to the forest floor, wrapping his arms tightly around Azuma’s torso. He nipped at Azuma’s ear, whispering, “Stay put, little kitty. I’m going to give you exactly what you need.”

“No. Please! I don’t have a lot of money, but you can have it! You can take all my things! Just please, please, leave me alone!” Azuma cried in a panic. He didn’t care about dignity anymore. The tom’s scent was penetrating his nose, and he could already feel his limbs start to relax and loosen. He swiped weakly at the arms holding him, but the tom bit down on the back of Azuma’s neck and that was it. Azuma’s entire body went limp.

It was instinct. When a tomcat wanted you, it was safer to simply let it happen than to fight back. That’s why Azuma couldn’t fight his body, and that’s why Azuma never wanted to be near a tomcat during his heats ever again. He was sick of them picking him up, bending him over, and doing whatever they wanted to him without his input.

“The only thing of value you have is this pretty little body of yours,” the tomcat answered. Then he sat up, keeping a hand—and sharp claws—steady on the back of Azuma’s neck. “Kotaro, stop whining. Shinjiro, Junichi. Help me tie this one up. We’re going to have a feast tonight.”

The two non-injured men came over with rope, and despite Azuma’s begging and crying, they still wrapped the rope around his wrists and ankles. Only once he was completely tied did the tomcat let go of him.

“Was that so bad? Don’t worry. I can smell what you really need, and we’re going to give you plenty of it.”

* * *

They carried Azuma and all of his things back to another part of the forest, where the bandits—and that’s what they were, Azuma surmised from their conversation—had set up their own camp. There were two others waiting for them.

The only comfort Azuma had was that it was a human who slung him over his shoulder, rather than the tomcat. He didn’t know what he would have done if he’d had to be that close to his tomcat scent for the duration of this humiliating transport.

The humans called the tomcat “boss”, and they all seemed to respect him. It was a strange thing to see, since all the humans that Azuma knew looked down on cats in general.

The little camp had a blazing fire going, which meant they weren’t afraid of somebody stumbling across their camp. Not like Azuma, who had been so, so careful not to let anyone find him.

“Pull up that bench, boys!” the tomcat ordered, grinning widely. “You don’t know what kind of treat you’re in for.”

The humans really didn’t know, because they couldn’t smell Azuma’s heat the way the tomcat could. Weakly, Azuma tried to slash at the humans while they threw him over a wooden bench, but the tomcat stayed close, kneading the skin on the nape of Azuma’s neck and forced his body to go limp. They untied his wrists and ankles, only to tie them to the bench’s legs. He was stuck.

“What’s wrong with him?” one of the bandits asked.

“Nothing.” The tomcat’s eyes glowed in the firelight. “He’s in heat. That means he’s open and ready to take cocks. Look at how soaked his pants are—those are his internal fluids, leaking all over, ready to receive a good, hard fuck.”

“I thought he’d wet himself in fear,” the guy who’d carried Azuma commented with a laugh. “So he’s just horny for me?”

“Horny for you, for him, for everybody. And especially horny for me.” The tom smiled widely. “I haven’t had a cute little thing like you in a while. Humans just aren’t the same.” He caressed the side of Azuma’s face with just the right pressure to make Azuma’s mouth fall open.

Without meaning too, Azuma started to purr.

The closest human gasped. “Woah. He purrs. Do you purr too, Boss?”

The tomcat paused in his petting to slap the human over the head. “Not for you. And if you even think of touching me, you’re going to regret it.”

If Azuma weren’t drowning in his own hormones, he would have pointed out the tomcat’s hypocrisy. He had no problem letting everybody touch Azuma, but he wasn’t willing to take it himself.

“Anyway, have at it. I’m going to sit over here and watch.” The tomcat sat down on a log across the encampment, where he could easily watch Azuma but wasn’t within reach.

The humans were hesitant at first, especially when Azuma hissed at them, but when they realized he couldn’t break free of the ropes they lost their caution.

The one he’d slashed in the face earlier gave him a nasty grin and held up his knife. “A pretty kitty like you doesn’t need any clothes.”

“No! Please, don’t!” Azuma cried. He only owned two sets of clothes, and he couldn’t afford to lose one. His cries were met with laughter, and the small amount of protection his hakama and jacket lent were soon gone. The most they did now was pad the bench he was tied to.

As soon as his ass was exposed, a hand slapped him, hard. It jolted Azuma forward, and he cried out pathetically. Despite the pain, his body was eager for any sort of touch, and his cock throbbed harder. He could feel his ass start leaking again in anticipation.

Maybe he could at least keep his mind while this happened. They were just humans. They didn’t have the same type of cock as cats did, and maybe his body would ignore them.

He yowled when the hand started a steady beat of slaps on his ass, jostling him forward and making his body shudder in a sharp mix of pleasure and pain. His tail twitched wildly, and Azuma couldn’t get it to stop. He couldn’t even get it to lay over his ass to protect it.

“If you rub the sides of his jaws, he’ll open up for you and suck eagerly,” the tomcat commented. “And keep petting between his ears, he’ll purr nonstop. It feels really nice to have a kitty purr around your cock.”

Despite everything, Azuma managed to glare at the tomcat. Fuck him. How dare he tell humans this about his body. This wasn’t something you told humans. This was _theirs_. This was—

One of the humans rubbed the sides of Azuma’s jaws, and he couldn’t stop himself from opening automatically. A cock was fed into his mouth almost instantly, and no matter how much Azuma wanted to bite down and taste the blood, all he could do was lick and suckle hungrily. The first hints of come were salty and bitter, different from what tomcats tasted like.

The hand spanking him had slowed down a bit, and the sudden cool wind against his heated ass felt too good. His hips started bucking automatically, causing another round of laughter. All the humans took their turn touching him, sliding their disgusting hands over him. They smelled wrong, they felt wrong, they touched him wrong.

It didn’t matter though. His body responded anyway, eager for any touch. The first cock that breached him was too small, too thin, but he keened loudly anyway and purred loudly around the cock in his mouth. Somebody grabbed his ears and started rubbing, and another person pulled his tail back and rubbed the sensitive part where it joined his spine.

He hated how much his body loved it. If only his body would at least let him suffer.

The first splash of come inside of him was searing hot, joined only a moment later by the man in his mouth finally finishing. Both of them pulled out, and Azuma tried again to beg. “Please… please don’t…”

The tomcat laughed. “Keep going. His mouth says one thing but his body clearly wants another.”

The humans all took a turn. Azuma shut his mind off as much as he could. He was used to that, at least, from when he’d done his heats in the village.

He missed Junta and Chiaki now, the two tomcats who favored him the most. They mostly were gentle when they took him, and they called him nice names while they fucked him long and hard. Chiaki had even seemed to know what Azuma was doing when he’d left the village a few days ago, asking him if he was sure, but not stopping him.

A light slap to his face broke him out of his daze. He blinked through his tears and looked up to see the tomcat crouching down at him.

Up close, Azuma could see that the tomcat was different from the ones in his village. He had a lot more fur, and although tomcats were larger in general, this one was even more muscled. And the style of his clothes differed even from the bandits, with large colorful patterns and an unfamiliar cut.

“What’s your name, kitty?” the tomcat asked, all while rubbing between Azuma’s ears. “Because I’m going to make you mine, and I can’t keep calling you kitty forever.”

Azuma noticed that the other bandits had all backed away. The tomcat was whispering in a voice low enough that the human ears would never be able to pick up the sound.

Azuma didn’t want to answer. But he was tired of being called _kitty_ , so he said, “Azuma.”

“That’s nice. Well, Azuma, I’m Kosamain. And from now on, I’ll be the only cat who gets to touch you.”

The name was unusual, but Azuma couldn’t think of anything to say to that. He tried again, “Please. Just let me go. I don’t want this.”

Kosamain started to untie Azuma’s arms and legs, but he always made sure to keep hold of Azuma’s body in some way: pressing down on his neck, squeezing the base of his tail, cupping his balls and pointedly pushing his claws into the sensitive skin.

Azuma trembled but didn’t move. He didn’t even want to think what would happen to him if he disobeyed. All the fight he’d had in him was gone, replaced by his body’s insistence that all the human cocks he’d taken weren’t enough. His thighs automatically spread wider when they were free, and his tail twitched but stayed well out of the way.

“I saw the toys you had. You do like that big tomcat cock, after all. I thought you were one of those weirdos who only wanted humans,” Kosamain said while he petted Azuma. Then he picked Azuma up in one fell swoop, causing Azuma to cry out—and burrow closer into his chest.

Azuma hated his body sometimes.

Kosamain carried him over to one of the tents. It was larger than the other ones, and several pillows and mats had been strewn out on the floor, not unlike how Azuma had arranged his own tent. In this, they truly were both cats.

“You smell so nice,” Kosamain commented as he set Azuma down on the pillows. “Covered in all that human sweat and come, but your beautiful cat smell is telling me you want me.”

“Any cat,” Azuma protested. “I want any cat, not you.” Despite his words, he flipped onto all fours and canted his hips upward, legs spread wide and his sloppy hole dripping with human seed and his own fluids.

“The only cat here is me.” Kosamain rubbed along the rim of Azuma’s hole, and Azuma couldn’t stop himself from purring again. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a cat. I’ve had to settle for my boys here, but they’re so tight and can barely handle my cock. You can handle me, right?”

Azuma nodded and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. “Yes. Please, just do it. Just get it over with.”

He heard Kosamain remove his clothes, and in the next instance Kosamain’s naked thighs were pressed up against his back. His thick, hard cock slid between Azuma’s ass cheeks. Azuma could feel the little bumps and ridges that made a cat’s cock unique, designed to draw even more pleasure out of the recipient.

“Get it over with? But I want to enjoy myself.” Kosamain bent forward suddenly, completely enclosing Azuma, and bit down on Azuma’s shoulder.

When Azuma cried out, Kosamain thrust his cock inside. Azuma couldn’t stop himself from screaming, the intensity suddenly too much. It was just the right girth, and the blunted spines on the cock dragged along his insides, sparking pleasure everywhere they touched.

That spot inside Azuma lit up, and his body moved of its own volition after that, meeting Kosamain’s thrusts and demanding more, more, more.

Fuck. It felt so good. Azuma yowled and mewled, unable to control himself. He cried, too, but the tears were lost in his sweat, dripping off his face and onto the mat below.

And while Kosamain’s claws scratched up Azuma’s back, while Azuma came messily all over the blankets, he couldn’t stop but think how much better it would have been if he’d stayed in the village.

If he ever got out of this, he would never leave the protection of his village’s tomcats ever again.


End file.
